


The Battle for Beacon Hills

by Jamiereids



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gay Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson Alive, Kidnapping, M/M, Pack Feels, Pining, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiereids/pseuds/Jamiereids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Jackson has finally become a werewolf and the hunt for Erica and Boyd is well underway, The Hale Pack finds themselves caught in a war that only Scott saw coming. Now a bunch of teenagers are left to navigate their complicated love lives and save Beacon Hills.</p><p>(Sorry, not good at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle for Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing so bare with me. This is my first fic and I really want to make it a long one. Well, I want to make it an average length piece. I have all these ideas and I'm so inspired by the show and all the hot werewolves that I couldn't help myself. Please comment and let me know what you guys think.

            It was a cool Tuesday night in Beacon Hills. The air was still and all seemed calm at the Stilinski residence. Stiles fidgeted at his desk, anxiously alternating between chewing on his pencil’s eraser and tapping it against his lips. He was in deep thought, as he usually was, trying to solve the latest mystery on his plate. _Where could Erica and Boyd be?_ He asked himself twirling in his desk chair.

A few days passed after Lydia had returned Jackson’s house key and effectively humanized the kanima before anyone really began asking the question. No one had felt bad that it took so long because during chaos, things can be forgotten. There was a championship game that in all of its excitement had ended with the ‘death’ of Jackson; and after brandishing his granddaughter, Allison, Gerard went onto terrorizing the supernatural residents of Beacon Hills and taking the time to add an exception to the rule with Stiles.

Stiles hadn’t really told anyone about that night. When he showed up with Lydia to the warehouse so much happened that what happened to Stiles was smothered in the confusion. What had really happened after the game, Stiles had decided to keep to himself after his dad’s and Lydia’s reactions to his injuries. With Boyd and Erica missing, no one really knew. No one knew exactly how Gerard had unbeknownst to the other Argents beaten Stiles to a bloody pulp. No one knew what had happened to Stiles when Gerard left him there on the cold cement floor in front of an unconscious Boyd and Erica. The sound of the basement door opening and allowing a sliver of light to cascade down the steps was followed by slowly descending footsteps. There appeared to be someone standing over him before everything went black. If it weren’t for the constant nightmares, Stiles wouldn’t remember what happened. Of course there were tell all bruises all over to remind him, but he was able to pass a lot of that onto the lacrosse game. After all, he did kick ass that night. Who wouldn’t believe that he sustained a few injuries?

He deemed it necessary to secretly live with this memory for several reasons. The truth about Gerard’s evil intentions had come to light and the Argents already felt terrible about the whole thing. When Scott decided to keep Victoria’s motives for being at the rave from Allison to protect her, Stiles was shocked. He wasn’t for sure but he believed that had he been in that situation, he would’ve blabbed immediately: if for no other reason than to garner a little sympathy. But the selfless act on Scott’s behalf inspired Stiles to keep what Gerard did to him from not only Allison but from everyone. It would only make Allison feel worse than she already did, infuriate Scott and Derek, and make everyone feel sorry for him. For once, he didn’t want the sympathy. For once he wanted to stop being seen as so frail and helpless. And ultimately he kept Gerard’s beat down to himself because he would never recover from getting his ass kicked by someone who probably hunted werewolves with Jesus.  And who wanted to hear about Stiles being raped by a hunter?

It wasn’t until a little normalcy had been restored a few days later that Derek told everyone that he thought Boyd and Erica were in trouble. Initially, the alpha let everyone know that the two baby wolves had decided to strike out on their own, which was the truth, but he neglected to tell anyone that the pack bonds between Derek and his betas was still there. He could feel they were in trouble. After some mutual brooding one night in his room, Stiles had convinced the alpha that if he felt something was wrong and he didn’t know what to do, he should ask for help. Little did Stiles know, he was basically asking for Derek to dump the whole alpha pack mess in his lap. Derek had followed that conversation with a simple ‘you asked for it.’ ‘ _Where’s Erica and Boyd?_ ’ became the subject of conversation from that point on.

He peered out the window, eyes darting from the crescent moon that hung in the sky to the dimly lit streets fully expecting to see Scott or Derek charging towards him but the streets remained empty. How the teenage boy was hoping for a distraction, anything to pull him away from the fact that he was in the same place he was months prior when the two werewolves went missing. After what felt like hours of waiting, staring at the random posters that plastered his wall and reworking the strings on his lacrosse stick the distraction Stiles so desperately wanted finally came in the form of a text.

**From: Allison 10:15pm**

**Hey Stiles. Scott mentioned you were trying to find Boyd and Erica. Anything yet?**

The text caught Stiles by surprise. The extent of their relationship was limited to brief conversations in the halls at school when Stiles acted as the go between for his best friend and the girl he wasn’t supposed to be seeing. So knowing that Allison and Scott had broken up, she was the last person Stiles expected to hear from. The mentioning of Scott also didn’t go unnoticed. To everyone’s knowledge, they were no longer talking. _When did that change?_ HHeeeafwseHe thumbed a reply as quickly as he could and deleted it just as fast. His ADHD often caused him to ramble and it wasn’t just limited to face to face conversations. A second, more thought out reply was punched in and sent.

**To: Allison 10:15pm**

**I’ve been at it for months on end and still nothing. This alpha pack is GOOD.**

After several pack meetings, it had been decided that the alpha pack had probably gotten a hold of the 2 missing betas. The idea that they were being tested as a pack was tossed around but there was nothing concrete to really prove the theory. Peter had mentioned once that he always heard that whatever pack was challenged by the legendary alpha pack was immediately doomed. No pack had ever survived the test of the alphas. Peter was quickly written off by the younger members of the pack. After all, should you really be willing to believe someone who has come back from the dead? It seemed like hours had gone by before Allison responded. In all actuality, only 15 minutes had passed.

**From: Allison 10:30pm**

**Overheard my dad on the phone and I have a theory. Meet me in the library before school tomorrow.**

He keyed in a quick reply and with that, Stiles tossed his phone to his bed and turned back to his computer. At the moment, Stiles had been consumed with checking blogs from different people in Beacon Hills and its surrounding cities. It was admittedly a ridiculous task because of how time consuming it was; essentially, it had been like searching for a needle in a haystack. During a time when people were obsessed with themselves, it was hard to find a blog of someone else who had been looking for the teenagers. It was too difficult to find anyone who may have just spotted something weird: new people in town, strange animal behavior or odd purchases around town. Instead everyone talked on and on for countless words about boys, dances and other ridiculous teenage topics. Did anyone realize or even care that 2 teenagers were missing? His fruitless search was interrupted by his phone buzzing again. _Great._ He thought as he reluctantly shut his computer and walked to his bed and checked his phone. It was Allison again and her text shocked the teenage boy.

**From: Allison 10:57pm**

**Oh yeah, almost forgot. Happy Birthday Stiles.**

His face immediately grew flushed and his eyes welled with tears. He blinked away the tears and decided to turn in for the night. The marathon of research was getting him nowhere and it had just occurred to him that Allison was the only person that remembered today was his birthday. All of the werewolf crap was taking over his life and his birthday took a backseat. After all, the random blog searches had started this morning causing him to regretfully skip breakfast, had caused him to be called out more than usual in Mr. Harrison’s class because of daydreaming, and on the way home Stiles had almost rear ended Jackson at a red light. That last one had earned him the signature Jackson scowl: jaw clenched and eyes fierce with rage. Once home, he was locked in his room all evening into the night scouring the internet. It’s hard to focus on being alive another year when you’re constantly looked to by a sea of pretty people with varying fighting abilities as the brains to an operation you didn’t even sign up for. Danger, death and destruction lurked around every corner in Beacon Hills and a 16 year old boy shouldn’t have to wonder so much if he is going to make it to the next day. _17_. He corrected.

Somewhere along the way, Stiles’ life had been consumed by the overwhelming fear that his throat was going to be torn out or his guts ripped to shreds by some other supernatural creature. People not in the know saw him joking constantly and assumed Stiles was just being Stiles, but his humor had always been a defense mechanism. Lately, it was working in overdrive. A birthday just no longer seemed important when everyone around you was being murdered. He kept telling everyone he was fine but the truth was, Stiles wasn’t sleeping, he was more jumpy than usual and he felt like he was suffering from a constant panic attack. So if this is how he felt, Stiles couldn’t fault his dad the sheriff who always was one step behind the latest threat or his best friend whose life was in constant turmoil for forgetting his 17th birthday. His dad probably said it while he was half asleep when he came in his room to check on him in the morning anyway. _He should know by now, if I’m asleep and I don’t remember, it didn’t happen._ Hell, until now even he’d forgotten it.

Forgetting things seem to become one of Stiles newly acquired unwelcome talents that are thrust upon him for the sole purpose of making life difficult. He knew it was just because he was so stressed but he couldn’t help it. Stiles didn’t get the opportunity to feel for the girl and be with the girl; he felt shouldered with the unrealistic task of keeping everyone safe that he’d forgotten to deal with his own issues; he’d forgotten that he’s supposed to be pining after girls and going to parties; he’d forgotten to be a teenager. It was almost as if the stress was keeping his hormones in check. _Mostly in check_.

He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander. _Lydia Martin_. He rested upon the thought of the strawberry blonde in a miniskirt and  heels that he’d never have and he gnawed at his lip. Stiles’ right hand routinely slid beneath his boxer’s waistband and he pulled slowly. _Oh yeah Lydia_. The boy now flushed continued to tug slowly until he was fully hard. His left hand found its way from his mouth down to his nipples as he continued up and down his growing length.

_BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ._

His phone vibrated uncontrollably on his night stand and his phone lit up. “Derek” it read as it continued to flash before he eventually answered.

“Hello Derek.”

“Have you found anything?” he sternly spoke through the phone.

“I said hello Derek.” He repeated awaiting a more appropriate response.

“Hi Stiles.” The alpha spoke through gritted teeth.

“Much better. And I might have something, but it could be nothing so I dunno.”

“Dammit Stiles!”

“Whoa! Take it easy sour wolf. I’ve been working my cute little ass off trying to find any kind of lead for months without so much as a thank you. The way I see it, you have no right to cop an attitude.”

The line was silent but Stiles knew Derek was still there. He could hear him breathing. The alpha sounded pissed. His breaths were low and shallow over the phone and he went on like that for a minute before he spoke low and husky into the phone.

“Stiles, I’m sorry,” the low, shallow breaths continued, “Thank you for what you’re doing. Now, tell me about the lead.”

“I don’t wanna get your hopes up. I’ll tell ya later,” he casually shot back causing Derek to get angry again.

“Fine. Tell me as soon as you know something.” And the line went dead.

Stiles immediately turned his phone off and got back comfortable. It wasn’t until then that he noticed he was still rock hard after talking to Derek for 5 minutes. He felt guilty as he stroked himself recalling the shallow breaths over the phone. Derek sounded hot. Stiles imagined a snarl baring teeth in anger and frustration at his constant wit and sarcasm and he gnawed at his lip again. It didn’t take long at the thought of Derek shirtless to send Stiles over the age and he felt himself warm and sticky over his stomach.

He found a sock lying on the floor next to his bed and he cleaned himself up. Stiles still felt a little guilty for masturbating to Derek Hale but he had to admit, it was still kind of hot. Stiles never really thought that he was bisexual until he met Derek. Seeing him shirtless so often had gotten him to wonder what it would be like to rest his hand on his perfect pectorals. Once Stiles started thinking like that, the floodgates were opened. Being in the locker room he started to notice things as well. Derek was like his Spring Awakening into another world. Before long, Stiles just told himself he was gay.

It didn’t take long before he couldn’t keep it from Scott anymore and it felt like a weight off his shoulders. Stiles didn’t keep his sexuality a secret after that, but he also didn’t go around blabbing about it. It was always a ‘matter of fact’ type of topic. If you didn’t ask, he didn’t tell. As he lay there in his cool room, breathing slowing down to a steady in and out pace, Stiles thought of Derek’s perfect chest once more before passing out.

 

Scott sat at his desk and studiously glanced through a book half paying attention to the small print naming and defining random, never used words. Though studying was important and over the last year, the teenager gone werewolf had regretfully fallen further behind than some of the actual delinquent kids at school, he’d vowed to applying himself more: even if it killed him. But the fact remained the same, Scott was still a hormonal teenager who, despite his newfound wolfy abilities, wasn’t exempt from the romantic turmoil of being a teenager and the boy was preoccupied at the moment with thoughts of Allison. It was almost like he could clearly see deep brown eyes staring back at him and chocolate hair cascading down her pale face over demur shoulders. She really was the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid eyes on which said a lot considering Scott was a mama’s boy.

Allison and Scott had been broken up for almost three months since the night Jackson wolfed out in front of their eyes. At first, the two thought it would be best to cease communication because both of them had to figure out a new way to live. They needed to find a way to life that didn’t involve turning to each other at every second. During the most tumultuous time in both of their lives, they had had each other. When Scott was first turned and his life was turned upside down, Allison walked into it. She was a great distraction from the werewolf life until, to Scott’s dismay, she found out she came from a hunter family and her boyfriend was a werewolf. Even still, she had Scott. So it wasn’t a surprise to either of them when they realized how dependent upon the other they had become. This is what led to them separating completely for a while. This is what led to Allison leaving Beacon Hills for a couple months. This is what led to the change in Scott.

“Ephemeral…” he quietly mouthed while remembering all those stolen moments with the girl in the forest preserve. They often found themselves holed up in Allison’s car talking for hours while listening to music or taking solace in the comfort of the other’s arms. Scott admittedly missed Allison but more importantly, he missed how she made him feel. By leaps and bounds Allison was stronger than every other teenage girl around her, but when she was around Scott she would melt into his arms and the walls would fall. Sometimes talking about her overbearing hunter family would turn to crying about feeling alone and unstable. The boy’s heart would break for her, but at times being depended on for your strength and support made him feel needed and being needed by someone as strong as Allison was a euphoric feeling.

Scott momentarily placed the SAT booklet face down and reached for his phone. He scrolled aimlessly through his call logs, text messages, and his contact list hoping he didn’t end up trying Allison. He knew he was playing with fire but since Allison had returned to Beacon Hills, the once estranged lovers slowly began talking to one another again. It was true the frequency of their communications had drastically dropped but at least they were talking. Her first day back at school both of them had decided to try and navigate the difficult and confusing path of being friends. _But does that mean I can text her_? By that time, Scott had overlooked every other name and text in his phone and was consumed by wonderment. Can he call? Is that too much?

Being in the friend zone with a crush was hard but being in the friend zone with your first love almost seemed unbearable to Scott. At times he marveled in the way that he felt about Allison because he had never felt so strongly about anyone except for his mother and Stiles. The fact that only three people in 16 years had gotten this close to Scott meant something to him. The fact that he and Allison were no longer together, just meant that they were no longer together. It didn’t mean they wouldn’t be in each other’s lives. At least that’s how Scott wanted it.

Though distracted and deep and thought, Scott’s ears pricked at a small noise coming from outside his window. Brow furrowed, he turned his attention to the right and waited. The teen wolves of Beacon Hills and their friends had grown accustomed to leaving their windows open regardless of even the season. With kanimas, alpha packs, and hunters running around, it didn’t seem smart but the werewolves seemed content with sneaking in and out of each other’s homes by way of windows. Even Lydia had learned a few things about scaling a wall from Allison. Being friends with a gymnast gone hunter had its perks.

Scott started to crouch into an attack stance never taking his eyes from the window and he waited. With agility and grace, Isaac pounced through the opening landing lightly in the middle of Scott’s room. He, like his alpha, understood the value of making an entrance. But before the slender boy could fully stand, Scott leapt for him and tackled him to the ground forcing him onto his back.

“Dude what the hell?!” Isaac questioned staring up at golden eyes, “I guess you aren’t still moping” he teased. Scott didn’t budge. With Isaac pinned beneath him, he smiled baring his teeth before knocking him playfully across his temple. He stood and held his arm out to help the other leather jacket clad boy to his feet. Isaac stood brushing himself off and smirking down at Scott.

“Jerk,” he barely whispered. Scott heard him and chuckled beneath his breath. And before he could stop him, Isaac jumped back onto his bed immediately getting comfortable. He nuzzled himself into the pillow and teasingly smiled up at Scott. The bed smelled like Scott; notes of fresh springs and musk wafted into his flared nostrils.

“Aww man,” Scott uselessly pleaded stopping short of the bed and sounding defeated, “you’re going to make my bed smell like you.”

“Is that a bad thing? I didn’t know I smelled Scott.”

“Dude, you smell.”

“Prove it. What do I smell like?”

Scott froze. He stood still and stared back at Isaac with a puzzling look. He didn’t expect that. Truth be told, Scott knew the answer to the question. It wasn’t uncommon for a werewolf to familiarize himself with the scent of other werewolves around him. Especially if they were in the same pack. But Isaac smelled sweet. Of course because they were essentially in the same pack, a more friendly smell grew on him. When he first identified Isaac that day on the lacrosse field he reeked of dirt. He smelled very earthy as he growled back at Scott. But the more time they spent together the same thing that had happened with Derek had happened with Isaac. The earthy dog-like threatening scent had vanished and been replaced with a more favorable scent. How was he supposed to tell Isaac he smelled sweet? The boy’s scent carried notes of hazelnut and chocolate that anyone would be a fool to not like. Regardless, he still wanted him off his sheets.

Isaac sat up and moved to the edge of the bed almost seductively and after surveying the room and noticing the face down SAT booklet, it occurred to him that his friend had actually been studying. And here he was teasing and provoking him for his own amusement.

“Wow,” Isaac gasped stalking across the room passed Scott to the desk. He reached for the book, “studying for the PSATs.”

“Yeah, with everything getting so crazy last year, I forgot I was a teenager. This,” Scott quickly snatched the book back, “is a friendly reminder.”

“Well, here’s another friendly reminder…YOU FORGOT STILES’ BIRTHDAY.”

“OH SHIT. I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!” he exclaimed darting for his phone. He hit speed dial 2 and was promptly halted, “it went straight to voicemail.”

“He probably turned it off. Just send him a text and apologize.”

Scott punched in a sincere apology and respectfully acknowledged Isaac for reminding him about Stiles’ birthday before hoping his best friend had a happy birthday.”

“Don’t mention me Scott…” Isaac spoke up.

“Why?”

“Dude, I know you and I know you mean no harm. Stiles even knows you mean no harm. But if you mention me, he’ll get jealous.”

“You’re crazy,” Scott defended, “Stiles isn’t like that. He knows he is my best friend.”

“You’re right. My bad.” Isaac stood down and left the issue alone. The lean wolf went back to meddling with everything in Scott’s room. Isaac ran his fingers across the desk as he trailed across the room to a pull up bar. Without hesitation, he tossed his jacked onto the nearby bed and climbed on the bars and pulled himself up. After cockily checking out his arms in the mirror across from him, he lowered himself with a deep exhale.

Scott turned away and went back to his phone. He hesitated for a second and his curiosity sparked.

“How do you know it’s Stiles’ birthday.”

“Allison told me.”

“Allison? Since when do you and Allison talk?” the smell of jealousy was rolling off of Scott and he didn’t care. He wasn’t upset exactly, just extremely jealous.

Isaac noticed the waves of envy and immediately tried to calm Scott, “take it easy bro. We have a class together and she just started talking to me one day. Apologizing for slicing my back open and whatnot. And it just went from there. We’re friends and I didn’t mention it because I thought you guys were 86 communication.”

The explanation made sense and Scott realized he was being a little ridiculous. “I’m sorry. I overreacted-.”

“Ya think?” Isaac interrupted in a very Stiles-like manner.

“Anyway, we actually have started talking again,” he confessed ignoring Isaac’s not too subtle eye roll.

“And how’s that going?”

“It’s fine, I still love her but we’re focusing on being friends right now.”

“Do you and Stiles get that jealous over ALL of your friends?” Isaac teased.

“Shut up.”

Scott went back to his phone and deleted his respects to Isaac. With no mention of the other werewolf, he sent the text to Stiles.

 

 


End file.
